FatherDaughter moments
by Happy.daze25
Summary: First fic.. A one shot between David and Emma after the episode The Cricket Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my very first fantiction, well my first story since leaving school trusts me awhile ago) I have been a bit obsessed with fanfic, in particular any Once stories involving the Charming family. **

**I was thinking of doing some one shot one moment I would like to see on the show. Please let me know what you think as it will really help to see if I am heading in the origin direction :) **

**This maybe obvious but I certainly do not own anything regarding Once Upon A Time. **

* * *

Emma lay there watching the ceiling, Henry finally asleep next to after exhausting himself into a troubled sleep. The news of Archie's death was one Emma wished she could protect him from.

She carefully slid out of the bed and head downstairs, she had too much to thinking about to be able to sleep.

Emma came to a stand still at the bottom of the stairs, it looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep, she thought. Now the option of sneaking back up the stairs or having to face a conversation with her father.. He father she thought with a sigh.

Just as Emma was about to turn around David looked up from staring at the probably now cold coffee.

"Hi" he whispered, "hey, I guess this kitchen is already taken, ill leave you to it." Emma made a second attempt to leave back upstairs.

"Emma, wait please, you want a drink?" "I guess thanks, hot chocolate with" before she could finish David interrupted her "with cinnamon, I know." He said with a small smile on his face thinking back to all the times he made the exact same drink for Snow.

"How's Henry doing?" He asked gently "not great, I just.. I just wish I could protect him better from this pain, he shouldn't have to go through this. He deserves better." Everything Emma had been thinking over the last couple of hours came out in a rush.

"As much as you want to protect him from everything, you can't. You just have to be there to help him through it afterwards. You're a great Mom, Emma and he loves you." No reply came from his daughter so he took a deep breath in, not sure to continue with what was on his mind. He decided to take the chance.

"Emma, can I ask you something about what happened today?"

"Suuure" she said with some uncertainty not knowing where he was going with this.

"Gold. He mentioned that you told him about you having magic before. I was just wondering what he was referring to?"

"Ah, that" Emma said slightly relieved is wasn't too personal. "When Mary Margret and I were fighting Hook and Cora at the lake. Cora tried to take Snow's heart.."

"She what!" David said slightly louder than he was meant to too, standing up and scraping his chair backwards.

"Shuu, calm down I said tried, she didn't succeed because... Well because I jumped in front of her and Cora's hand went through my cheat instead."

At this news Emma thought that she had never seen David so pale. He didn't say a word, he made his way over to Emma slowly as he was walking towards a wounded animal. Which in someways that was exactly what Emma was.

David put his hand on Emma's left shoulder and closed his eyes for a second before he re opened them, Emma was shocked to see the his eyes were glistening with tears . In a quite voice that could barely be heard he whispered to her " what happened next?"

Emma cleared her voice shocked by the reaction of David's "she told me love was weak, then I felt this.. I'm not really sure what it was.. But I felt something and told her she was wrong. That love was strength and I kind of blasted her away."

David couldn't hold back any longer he hugged Emma, he just needed the contact with his daughter. " I don't know if I should be grateful that you saved your mother or angry at you for stepping in front of Cora... Emma if anything had happened to you, I don't know how your mother or myself would do. We need to protect you too, I don't care how old you are."

Emma let herself be hugged by her father, but after he finished what he was saying she couldn't take the flood of emotion that hit her. She carefully shrugged out of his hold. Feeling her eyes well up she knew she had to get away from the kitchen.

"Thank you, I told Snow when we were over there that I'm not use to people putting me first, I guess this whole family thing I'm going to have to get use to it."

David then smiled, "I don't think you are going to have much of a choice other than to get use to it" chuckling slightly. He knew he had been lucky to have this time to talk to Emma, it was the first real conversation he had with her. David didn't want to push her too far too soon. "I'll leave you to it, don't worry about Henry as I said before, we will get thought this together."

Emma nodded and continued to drink her hot chocolate. When David had left the room she felt happier to try and sleep. Yes there were 101 problems to solve but there was nothing she could do about them now. And when she wakes up in the morning she will have her Family to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you like this next chapter, it is when Emma, Henry, Gold and Neal return from New York.. It goes a little out of character so I hope you don't mind. **

**I certainly haven't acquired Once Upon A Time since my last chapter, ****unfortunately.**

* * *

David didn't like this one little bit. He thought as he stood on the dock with Snow standing next to him. As they waited for Emma, Henry and HIM to arrive with an injured Gold.

He didn't know the exact story behind Emma and Neal. Snow refused to tell him. But just the fact that his daughter was pregnant at 18 and left alone to cope... No he didn't like it.

Whatever the situation surrounding them was and even he had to admit things had gotten pretty bad in storybook lately. He was so glad to see Emma and Henry back safely.

When David saw Emma and who he could only assume was Neal holding up Gold. He went forward to help them.

"Don't say anything Charming." He heard the warning from his wife before he took over from Emma.

David acknowledge Neal with a nod of the head feeling that was about all he could manage with the man.

A couple of hours later David, Snow and Henry were in their apartment. Henry had fallen fast asleep on Snow after telling them all about his journey in New York.

David was pacing the apartment. "She did say she wouldn't be long, didn't she?"

"David calm down, she probably just wanted to have some space. So much has happened."

"Yes well he can have space here."

"David go, you know you want to, and you won't calm down until you know she is home." She knew her husband was not the sit and wait kind of man when it involved a family member.

David grab his jacket from the coat hook, gave snow a kiss on her forehead and left the apartment.

After having Emma safely home he was determined for her to stay safe even if that meant Emma being mad at him for being over protective.

David didn't know Emma like he should but he had a pretty idea where she would go for space. He headed straight for the sheriff station.

Walking in he could see her in her office head in her arms on the desk. It broke his heart a little to see her so deflated.

"Emma." He gentle spoke as not to startle her.

"Go home David." She said without lifting her head. Her voice sound strange and not just because it was muffled. He could hear the emotion in her voice.

David moved towards her to try again. "Talk to me Emma."

"I don't want to talk. Just go away."

This time he came closer kneeling down beside her.

"You know I'm not going to do that right."

"Your stubborn, I thought Mary-Margaret was bad."

"Oh she is trust me, I think you certainly you got double load of stubbiness... I know we aren't as close as you are with your mom, but please talk to me."

Emma finally lifted her head from the desk, her eyes were puffy and a brighter blue than usual. Almost matching those looking back at her. If David thought his heat broke when he first saw her in the office it was nothing to the way he was feeling now at seeing his not so little girl cry.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I don't think I can process anymore information. My son hates me. The one person I let myself open up to, only for him to leave me in a worse state than he found me is the son of a guy who refers to himself as the dark one. Who by the way created this curse for the sole purpose of finding said guy, then there is you guys... I ..I just can't take anymore" Emma slumped in her chair running out of steam

"Hey, listen to me ok. Henry does not hate you, he confused and hurt but that little boy is not capable of hate even if he was brought up by Regina. Neal being back is a shock I get it, I don't know what happened between you two, I hope one day you will be ok tell me. But when YOU are ready Emma. Your mom and I expect nothing from you, we are just so happy that we are together that everything else is a bonus. You understand that don't you. You were on your own for such along time and went through so much, it going to take time. You need to let the good times in with the bad."

Emma just stared at David takin in everything he said, all he wants was to get to know her better, to be let in. Which Emma does want to. She guesses now is as good as time as any.

"Did you you know that Henry was born in whilst I was in Jail?" She was looking at her hands, it wasn't the best feeling having to tell your father that at 18 you were pregnant and in jail to boot.

"What happened?" Emma's head shot up at the soft tone of his voice. "What aren't you.. I dunno angry, disappointed?"

"No of course not, I know you Emma, I know your a good person."

"I'll tell you but please don't interrupt however much you want to."

"Ok, I'll promise I'll certainly try." David pulled the spare chair so he was sitting directly in front of Emma.

Emma told the story of how she met Neal in the back of the bug, how they lived in the car, breaking into hotel rooms for showers and stealing food. Once she started talking she couldn't stop.

David was trying really (really) hard not to say anything. Emma should have been living like the princess she was, living in a castle have cooks cook her anything she wanted because like her father she was too charming to say no too, she would have had her father wrapped around her little finger.. NOT living in the back of a car.

"We then agreed that it was time to settle down somewhere to have a proper home, he told me to pick somewhere on the map, it ended up being Tallahassee. It was going to be the best thing every to happen to me." She paused the next part was hard to say.

"Go on" she barely head the voice that was obviously trying to keep control.

"We needed money, to do it right.. Before we met Neal stole some watches, some very expensive watches and then stashed them. The problem being was he got caught on CCTV. We want that new life so badly and this was the one thing that was preventing us from getting it.. . So I offered to get them... And I did.." She was struggling to say the rest, her eyes filled up with tears again, he took a deep breath and continued. "When I met back up with Neal, he needed to sell them, we decided splitting up for the time being was a better idea, he gave me a watch before we parted and arranged to meet on a few days later and a set time..."

This pausing was killing David he thought he knew where it was going but so god help Neal if he was right.

Emma stopped trying to pretend she wasn't full on crying "... Neal wasn't there.. But the cops were.. He sold me out and I got sent to jail for handling stolen goods. It was a little while later that I found out I was pregnant."

David was frozen, "David? Please say something.."

"I'm going to kill him." Emma was not easily scared but the tone in his voice did. He was standing now looking around as he was trying to find something that would do a good amount of damage to that son of, well that son of that Imp.

"You can't do that."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't. He hurt you, he left you pregnant and alone, no one does that to my daughter!"

"Henry, that's why!"

Damn he thought to himself that was a good reason. David stormed out of the station. He may not be able to hurt Neal like he wanted to but he sure as hell was going to let him know how lucky he was.

"David, stop!"

"Emma, I promise you I won't hurt him." "Well that much" he added.

David charged into Gold's shop, into the back where Neal and his father were sitting. Emma right on his heels.

David grabbed Neal by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"What do you think your doing Charming!" Gold was furious no one treated his son that way.

"Don't worry Gold, I've already made a promise not to hurt him and intend to keep it, just want a little word that is all."

"What he'll is going on here, who are you?" In all the confusion surrounding well just about everything Emma had forgotten to tell Neal who exactly her parents were. Neal knew parts of the story but not the whole part.

"Who am I? Well let me introduce myself. See blond woman over there. The one you got to steal for you, then you left her pregnant and in jail alone?" David gave Neal another shove against the wall. " well I am her father!"

Neal visible paled. He knew it was a crazy notion. That this guy holding him up.. Who seemed younger than even himself was Emma father, but the actions and tone of Charming were certainly enough to convince him.

Emma couldn't believe what was happening. Someone was defending her, this had to be the first time anyone had ever done that... Except this wasn't just anyone this was her Dad.

"You are lucky I don't kill you right here right now for what you did to her, but as I said I made promise I wouldn't do that to Henry... But I am warning you if you EVER hurt her or Henry again.. Then this time you will have me to deal with.. Am. I. clear."

Neal was too much in shock, and yes just a little scared. He nodded his head cleared his throat.. "I won't, I mean it."

"David, let's go."

He still kept hold of Neal

The next time Emma spoke is was so soft David could barely hear, but he impact of what she said hit him as if she screamed them

"Dad, please"

David dropped Neal and looked over at her, his eyes started to glisten he couldn't believe she just said that. He walked over to her and put a protective arm around her shoulders and they walked out the shop. Once they were outside he stopped and pulled her in for the biggest hug.

"Thank you Emma"

He brushed tears away from her face. "Let go home, your mom will be sick with worry, even if he tries to hide it."

Emma laughed "she doesn't do a very good job."

They went back to the apartment together. Father and daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much re the response for the last story. every alert email I get though I love seeing in my inbox. **

**Here is the next one, wanted it to turn out slightly differently, but it didn't quite work. I am working on the next one which will hopefully be better.**

* * *

Snow and Emma were at Granny grabbing some lunch before Emma headed back to the station. It was still pretty early and the lunch time rush hadn't set in yet

"You know we need another girl's night out. We need to relax after everything we have been through." Giving red too much time to think was always a bad idea.

"I don't know Ruby. The last one didn't end so well."

"That's because you were too occupied with a certain Prince."

Emma was quiet thinking back to that night was hard for her, when things started doing wrong for Graham.

"Come on it be fun!" Pleaded Ruby.

"Fine, but only of Emma come this time."

Both Snow and Ruby looked expectantly at Emma. "I don't know guys it not really my thing."

"Please Emma, it will give us a chance to spend sometime together?" Snow turned her pleading eyes on to her daughter. Emma had a hard time saying no when her mother looked at her like that.

"Ok fine"

"Yes" both Ruby and Snow hissed.

"Do you have something to wear, we could go shopping."

"I think I will have something to wear its fine." Emma agreed to a night out, not quite sure if she was ready to handle shopping too.

Snow let that one go knowing when her daughter was not going to give in.

Later back in the apartment the Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry were cleaning up after dinner.

"You guys wanted to play a game?"

"Sorry kid but it's you and your grandfather tonight."

"Where are you guys going then." David enquired.

"Girls night! We should be getting ready soon Emma. Let see what you have in that closet of yours "

Snow ran upstairs before Emma even moved a muscle.

David laughed at Snow's excitement "You have made her happy by agreeing to go tonight. I know it's not really your thing."

"EMMA COME ON!"

"She is hard to say no to, I'd better go before she drags me up there."

A couple of hours later after a lot of fairly loud heated talking from both mother and daughter. They made their way downstairs.

David turned around and caught Snow first

"Wow! That's a new look."

Snow was wearing a black dress slightly shorter than the school teacher usually wore, what made the dress though was the black the dip that went down her back.

"You like?"

"You look beautiful Snow." Snow beamed and wen to give Charming a tender kiss

Behind her Emma was making her way down the stair grumbling about what snow had made her wear. It was the red dress that she wore on the night that Henry showed up. It had been the only decent dress she had in her wardrobe. "Hey,hey none of that children present."

They pulled away laughing. David turned to look at Emma, taken in the non length of the dress. "Are you too old for me to be able to tell you that your not going dressed out like that.. Because you are not going out dressed like that!"

"David your about 10 years too late, and it's hardly going to be a problem when I am out with my mother and a girl who can turn into a wolf."

"Maybe we should get Granny round and I can come with you guys."

"Charming, don't be silly. You are going to spend time with your grandson and anyway I think she looks great."

"Of course she does, she would look equally great in pants."

"Hello! Grown woman standing right here."

Her parents at least looked slightly ashamed about arguing over her as if she wasn't there.

"Are we going or stand here talking about my outfit a bit more."

"Fine, not that I have a lot of choice with you two ganging up on me."

"No you don't, but it's sweet that you try Charming."

"Call me if you need picking up."

"Charming stop worrying she will be fine." Snow knew that it didn't matter how old Emma was Charming was still her father and he will always worry about her.

David sank down next to Henry. He would never regret more than missing out on Emma childhood, but just the thought of what her teenage years would have been like, brought his blood pressure up, and with Snow on her side.. As he said didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you so much for the review, follows and favourites. Hope you like this next bit.**

**on another note how sweet was that moment on the stairs! I hope there will be more of that.. If cant believe there is only one more left :'(**

* * *

It felt like they had been at the hospital for A lot longer than they actually had. All of them waiting for any news regarding the stranger who had arrived in town.

This was what most of them were thinking about anyway. Except David, of course he was worried about the outcome. But something was bugging him, something Gold had said earlier on in the evening.

Snow was beside him. "Do you know what Gold was talking about.. About someone owing him a favor?"

"No, I can't imagine someone in this room willing to make a deal with Gold. That is unless..."

"Unless what Snow?"

"They didn't understand who they were making a deal with."

"Well that could be any of us if it was before the curse broke. But Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like the answer when I find out."

"You think it's Emma?"

"Of course I think it's Emma. She would do anything for anyone else. Even make a deal with him. I'm going to find her. Maybe I am wrong."

David found Emma coming out of Hook's room

"Is he saying much?" Catching Emma by surprised

"No, he being his usual unhelpful self."

"You look tired, how about we go and get a coffee?"

"Actually I was thinking about going outside to get some fresh air."

"Great ill come with you." David wasn't giving her a chance to get away from talking.

Once they were outside Emma immediately felt better the gentle breeze cool enough to wake her up without being freezing cold.

"What is on your mind David?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I think I am learning your's and Mary Margaret's traits"

"Well as you brought it up there was something I wanted to ask you about. The favor that someone owes Gold, you know who that is?"

David could feel it in his gut that it was Emma, but was hoping that he was wrong that she would say that she didn't know anything about it. Please don't let it be her. He thought

"Ah that, yes it me."

"Emma" he squeezed his eyes shut "how could you be so stupid?" It was the first time David was actually angry with her, not because he was mad that she had made the deal, it was because he knew the consequences of making a deal with Rumplestiltskin.

"Hey, it's not like I knew it was him I was making a deal with.. I had to, to help Ashely and her baby."

"Ashely?"

"Oh right err Cinderella... Apparently. Gold had made a deal to..."

..."To take the baby. Some things never change. Tell me exactly what was said with Gold, there maybe a way to get you out of it."

"The deal was that if he left Ashely and the baby alone.. I would owe him a favor. I really didn't think much of it at the time... But even if I knew who he was I would have stilled helped Ashley keep her baby."

"I know you would Emma, and it's wonderful that you want to help people. But you are the last person I would ever want to make a deal with Rumplestiltskin, promise me that before you ever go to him again you will talk to your mother and me.

"David I really don't think that."

David grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to face him "No Emma, you have to promise me that."

"Gee ok I promise. Don't you think that you are worrying a little too much about this right now."

"Emma" his tone softer "I will always worry about you. I am proud of you though, the lengths you go to, to save someone you barely know."

Emma started to feel the cold, or at least that is what she was telling herself. It definitely wasn't because she felt goosebumps at what David had told her.. Definitely not.. But that was the first time someone had ever told her that they were proud of her..

"We better go back your mother will be worried where we are."

The walked silently back to the hospital each thinking their own thoughts about what was said outside. If Emma had been walking with Mary Margaret, her mom wouldn't have stopped talking. In that moment Emma noticed that her and David were very similar and it was nice knowing where she got some of her traits from even if she hasn't grown up with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was packing for her trip with Mr Gold when she heard the careful knock on her door. Immediately knowing who it was, Mary Margaret and Henry just normally let themselves in.

"Come in."

"Snow is downstairs getting Henry packed, are you sure you want to take him?"

"Yes I can't leave him again... I promised him. Plus I would be worried sick if I left him here with Cora and Regina doing a disappearing act... Dam it why can't he tell us where we are going, why all the secrets, he is making it hard to pack." She was having trouble closing the zipper on her bag.

Emma threw up her hands in frustration. David walked over to the bed to close the bag for her, sensing that there was more to Emma's mood that the lack if room in her luggage. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, we can find away out of this."

"No we can't, you heard him. I am not going to let him hurt anyone because of me."

David deep down knew she was right, still didn't mean he liked it any better.

He was just about to reply to her when something caught his eye in her wardrobe. Where she had pulled everything out to pack, things had started to fall to the floor.

Emma was talking to him but he apparently he hadn't heard a thing. She stopped trying to sort the mess on her bed to see what he was staring at. "David? What are you.."

He moved towards the closet the white material barely making an appearance.

It couldn't be, could it? It's not possible. David moved the clothes that were on top of the white material and gently picked it up as if it was about to disintegrate in his hands.

It was he couldn't believe it, even now being in his hands. The white softness of the wool and the purple silk ribbon going through the edges. He turned it over to where Emma's name was embroidered in the same purple. His eyes filled with tears making the blue eyes shine.

Emma just watched him in silence. Shocked at his reaction to her blanket. The only other time she had seen this look on his face, was when the curse had broken and her parents saw her for the first time as their daughter. Just just Emma, the best friend and the town sheriff.

He cleared his throat trying to form some words. "You kept this" it wast really a question, and his wasn't really saying it to Emma. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, his eyes never leaving the blanket.

"I never thought I would see this again." He was a little but more composed and coming down from the shock of seeing the blanket.

"It was the only think I had of my parents, it always confused me."

"What do you mean?" Looking at her for the first time. Emma hasn't really spoken much to either Mary Margaret or David about her childhood. Wanting to leave it in the past where it belonged.

"I could never get how my parents didn't care enough that they left me on the side of a road, but take the time to make something so personal and pretty. It gave me hope though, that maybe at some point I was wanted."

"Oh Emma" David put his arm around her shoulders. "You have to believe me when I say that you were wanted and loved so much the second we found out Snow was expecting." He smiled a little remembering the way snow had stubbornly made the blanket that was on his lap. It would keep her up for hours trying to finish it. Determined to do it herself.

"The day your mother finally finished this blanket, she ran as much as she could into my office to show me. She was so happy that she could make it for our little girl... Having to wrap you up in it and put you in that wardrobe well." He broke off even thinking of that day. It felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. The feel of his daughter in his arms whilst the sword getting dangerously close to her, Snow's painful cries in the background, and then having to place his baby girl in the wardrobe not knowing if he would ever see her again.

Emma had leaned into him a bit, that or he had pulled her closure thinking of that day.

"I know, that you wanted me. I saw what was meant to be the nursery. It would have been amazing growing up there. With you guys."

He gave her a kiss in her hair, handing back the blanket to her. "It would have been. I'm sure you would have wrapped your mother and me around you little finger."

She laughed pulling away slightly not regretting the contact as they had both needed it.

David smiled at his daughter "if you are insisting on going on this trip, try to call as much as you can. You know your mom will be worried"

"Just her?"

"Well ok if you are being picky. Just make sure you and Henry return back safely." All she could do was nod. Even after the time she had spent with both parents she was still getting use to being worried and cared about. It was a nice feeling.

With that be picked up her back and took it downstairs just in time for Gold to turn up.


	6. Chapter 6

Could she do it could she leave Storybrook to go back to the enchanted forest? Emma knew that Storybrook wasn't safe anymore. She had to leave with Henry. That she did know. But to leave this world?

Emma was pacing in the apartment everything going through her head. Could she leave her family, they drive her crazy sometimes but they were her parents who she cared a lot about. Henry adored his Grandparents. But that place where people and Ogres tried to kill her on a daily basis. Would this time be any different. Could she go without the things that made everyday life electricity, plumbing.. Phones?

At that moment her parents walked through the door she barely noticed them.

"Emma, sweetheart talk to us please?" Pleaded Snow she could see her daughter was having a hard time processing what they had told her this morning. She held Charmings hand tighter this is what she had been afraid of. Charming stroked the back of her hand with his thumb "give her a minute." He whispered that only Snow could hear.

"I don't know if I can go, I'm sorry I know that's not what you want to hear."

"Emma, of course we want you to come with us. But we understand that it is asking a lot." Charming was speaking in his soft tone. Something Snow hadn't managed. "But we have to leave Storybrook, it's not safe for anyone now." Snow decided to leave her husband to it. Emma and Charming had gotten a lot closure lately and she was happy for him. It was all he ever wanted.

"What if I am no good over there. I mean if it wasn't for Mary Margaret I would have died within the first day."

"It will be different this time. I promise."

"How can you promise that? I have only known this world, a world with electricity and tv and hamburgers!"

"I have to have faith that it will be better this time. We get to start again rebuild our land. Your land Emma you have it in you, it's apart of you."

"I'm scared."

"Of course you are Emma, we would understand if you and Neal would want to take Henry some other place . We want what is best for both of you and for you both to be happy."

Snow who had discretely been listening to their conversation jumped over to where they were sitting. "What! No!"

"Snow, if Emma isn't going to be happy back in the Enchanted Forest, then we can't force her to go."

Snow started to cry she was trying to be brave but they had been through so much lately she was starting to loose faith and this was the final straw. "Your right" she sat down next to Emma. Charming opposite her. She held onto Emma's hands and waited for her daughter to look at her "I have only ever wanted you to be happy Emma"

Emma looked at the woman who's face looked so much like her own. "You would do that, let me go?"

Charming joined his hands with his wife and daughter "of course we would, we would miss you like crazy, but knowing that you were happy would be enough."

Emma couldn't believe it, she knew how much this conversation was hurting her parents but they were willing her to go if she would be happier. If she left, she would never see them again. If not like she could catch a train to the Enchanted forest at the weekends.

"We aren't saying you need to decide now, take your time to think about it."

Charming meant every word he was saying but could he say goodbye to Emma and Henry. This time knowing there was no hope of seeing them again. Knowing what he was missing out on. He would never be the same again.

Emma started crying, neither of her parents had seen her like this. "I...I don't know if I want to go but I do know that I can't leave you guys, Henry wouldn't want that either.. After all this time I have parents it's all I have ever wanted. To be with my Mom and Dad who wanted me back. I love you guys, I don't think I could cope without you now."

Snow hugged Emma tightly, she accepted the hug. Charming joined them getting to hold his two girls in his arms was the most amazing feeling for him.

Emma started to pull away slightly, they back off knowing she could only accept so much "we love you too sweetheart, it will be different going back. I do promise you that, haven't you guessed that this family is dam stubborn in making things good. We will be together this time."

What they didn't know was at that same moment Regina had found the field that they were growing the beans in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. here is the next part. Now that the season has finished (SOB!) I'm not sure what to include next. I was thinking about just one shots with them nothing to do with the canon. What you think?**

* * *

Emma walked through the door in a daze. She must have looked a mess because the moment that she walked through the door both her parents turned around concerned. David found himself looking up and down at her to see if she was hurt or injured anywhere. "Emma?" she looked like she was about to fall down at any moment. "Where's Neal?" Snow enquired "Gone." It was such a simple statement but a loaded one, which both her parents understood.

The tears were threatening to come. I can not cry, I can not cry. She looked around as if she was going to sit down but realised there was nowhere to sit. Charming walked over to her and guided her to the stairs, she let herself be led. She was trying to be strong, like she had always been. They sat down and David's arm went around her shoulder it was nice to have the support for once. Maybe for just this once she can let herself need someone else. Those walls that she had kept round herself for so long had been breaking more and more the longer she spent with her family.

David was getting to know his daughter fairly well at this point "Emma it's ok, you don't have to be strong all the time. You have your family now. We are here for you,"

"What do I tell Henry?"

"I am so sorry Emma"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, this was one of the closet moments that he has had with his daughter. Storybrook may be in a lot of danger now but he didn't care his daughter needed him, so this is where he was going to stay.

"I tried to help him, I tried to hold on."

"Emma, what do you mean?"

"Tamera opened a portal we both fell through, but I managed to grab onto something to stop us, but he let go because he didn't want Henry growing up like we both did."

Charming let her words sink in, he was trying not to react to the news that he nearly lost his daughter again. He wouldn't know what Snow and him would have done if this had happened. He tried to slow his heart, panicking over the what-ifs would not help Emma at this time.

"He saved you because he loved you. I may have my issues with the guy but he did that for you and Henry."

"Why didn't you like him?"

Charming chuckled a little "oh Emma, it wouldn't have mattered who it was you dated. I would have disliked every single one of them. Because that what fathers do. I may have missed my chance to chase the boys away from the door step, but it doesn't mean that I still don't feel that way."

"I would have liked to have seen that."

"There is a good chance you still will"

Emma felt a little lighter it was nice to have family around. She leaned her head back onto Charming's shoulder "thank you"

"Anytime Emma." He was expecting her to move but she stayed there, he certainly wasn't going to move her. "Emma?"

"hmm"

"Can I ask what you were like growing up."

For the first time since Emma walked into the room she smiled slightly. "Believe it or not I was fairly stubborn child."

"Really that's a shocker."

"I was quite quiet though, like to spend as much time as I could outdoors." She laughed a little "actually in one of the homes I was at I spent a far amount of time in the forest near where I lived. It was odd, but make sense now I suppose."

"What made sense?"

"It's was almost like I felt a connection with it."

"It's nice to know that even if we couldn't have been with you there was a part of you that was connected to us."

"I didn't have many friends, I was never in a place long enough to gain any and then when I was I didn't trust anyone enough. Mary Margaret was my first real friend."

David was so happy that Emma was opening up to him, he wanted to know more but didn't want to push it. Yet she still wasn't moving her head.

"Could you tell me about the places you stayed please? Only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, most of the places were ok, pretty much the same. We were there as a meal ticket, left to our own devices. There were only a few places that were truly horrible."

"Did anyone ever... no don't answer that."

"Why not?"

"It may just make me angry enough to try and hunt them down."

"You can't cross the line, you would forget why you were there. Plus we would lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry you had to grow up like that Emma. You should have grown up a Princess."

"I think that even if I grew up with you guys I would not have made a very good one."

"That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Charming saw Emma stand and the top of the boat staring out into the endless ocean. He grabbed a blanket and walked over to her, to place it around her shoulders. Emma pulled it round her, she hasn't noticed that she was cold until now.

"We will find him Emma."

"Don't you get tired of it all?"

"Tired of looking?" She wasn't say that there was a chance that she would look for Henry, just wish she didn't have to.

"Do I wish we could catch a break, sure. But if one of my family members needs finding I won't stop until that person is found. That's a promise. I don't care which land they end up in."

Emma just went back to staring at the ocean.

"I know what it is like having to watch your child disappear into a portal. The first time may have been on purpose but didn't hurt any less. I just wished you hadn't had to experience that too."

Emma turned to him. "Why did you stop me from following him."

"Honey, you wouldn't have made it and could have gotten hurt by jumping into that water."

"I guess so. If only I had ran a little faster."

"You can't live your life worrying over the what ifs, you will drive yourself insane. You were amazing back in the mines, you are a lot more powerful than I first thought."

"Does it worry you that I can do magic?"

"What no! Why did you ask that?"

"Almost everyone we know apart from Blue, who can do magic is more dark than good."

He laughed and put his arm around her "is that what your worried about that you will start taking out hearts or something?"

"Well not that exactly but yeah sort of."

"Emma you are different to the others, I don't believe there is an ounce of darkness inside of you."

"Great Emma Swan the different one. Still a freak after in what ever land."

"Hey! No one calls my daughter a freak. Do you understand. You are brave, selfless and strong.. A little bit stubborn but nobody is perfect."

"Thanks Dad."

"Been hearing that one a few times today."

"It feels right now. Back when I thought we were all going to be sucked in to a oblivion. It hit me that I just wanted my parents to tell me it will be ok, even if it wasn't. After waiting this long to be in a family it was all going to end."

For Charming hearing that word that he has been wishing to hear ever since he found out that he was going to be father it had meant so much to him he was happy that Emma finally felt that way. He had his daughter back. At that time all he wanted to do was to protect her, protect his whole family but he hasn't know what to do. So he just hugged them close.

"We love you Emma so much and we would do anything for you. I'm hoping if its said enough you will some day believe it, believe you have people who want to care for you and look after you."

"I love you too, both of you. I've wasted all this time pushing you away..I..I" Emma couldn't say another word. These last few days any walls that she had up had crumbled in to a million pieces."What if we don't find him Dad, what am I going to do?"

"Emma! Listen to me." He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her a little. "We will find him. I promise. And I never make a promise I don't intend to keep."

Emma as a rule never trusted anyone in life. Before she arrived in Storybrook only one person had manage to claw their way in. He was gone now. Did she trust them, of course she did. She could see it in her father's eyes that he meant what he said. Emma sank into her fathers embrace.

"Shhhhhh it will be ok." He was stroking her hair cradling her to him. He may have not been their to comfort her after her nightmares or to chase away boys but he will be there for her now. He will find his grandson and he would do anything to archive this to make his daughter happy again And to see his grandson home, with his family as messed up as it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your ideas. I thought once the season had finish I would have trouble coming up with more one shots. **

**This one is a little light hearted one. Hopeful you guys will like it. **

* * *

David missed Neal, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Neal may have been a petty thief, and at this point David could forgive him for his laps of judgment with Emma when she was younger. It was better than this.

He looked over at Emma and Hook standing, in his opinion unnecessarily close, over the globe that would help get them to Neverland.

Emma looked up to see her father looking over, well scowling at her more like. She couldn't work out what she had done to upset him, it wasn't until about 2 minutes later when she looked up again, to see the look had remained on David's face. Then it clicked, it wasn't her who was receiving that look it was Hook.

Emma knew that there was some sort of connection between her and the Pirate, they understood each other. But she had just lost Neal again she wasn't quite ready to think about anyone else that way just yet. Her father was being absurd if he though anything was going to happen with Hook, especially if she was under the constant eyes of her vey watchful parents.

Hook was being his usual self over friendly, teasing with a side of flirting towards the blond next to him, honestly did like her, he liked teasing her, and he relished in the fact that it annoyed David too. After all that punch had hurt!

"Is Daddy dearest still giving us the evil eye." Hook pointed to the map as if he was talking to her about it.

"Of course he is, he is being stupid. Right?"

"Not necessarily love, I mean." He waved his hand in front of Emma giving her an approved look, that smirk appearing on his face.

David's frown deepened, and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Your just doing this to wind him up."

"Can't say that it doesn't add to the fun."

Emma had an idea, she needed cheering up. There was nothing she could do regarding Henry whilst they were stuck on this ship. "Want to help me play the rebel daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." With that she put her hand on Hook's shoulder and lent forward slightly. "3-2.."

"Emma, can I have a word please.?" David called out.

"Now? I'm a little busy."

Hook caught up with what she was doing, and put his hand around Emma's waist.

"Yes. Now Emma." David had never sounded more like a father than in that one phase.

Emma turned quickly towards Hook as she walked over to David. "Told you."

Turning towards her father "What's up"

"What do you think your doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't try to act innocent, I've lived with Snow too long to get caught out by that one. He is a Pirate Emma, you shouldn't trust him. And I don't want my daughter mixed up with him."

Emma soften a little she had been annoyed by David's behavior but he was only doing it because he cared, but he had to learn that she was an adult now.

"Look nothing is going on between Hook and me, we were just messing around. You don't have to go all fatherly and over protective over it. I am an adult."

"I get that Emma, but however old you are I will always protect you. Especially when it comes to overly friendly Pirates. Can I least get you to agree just to be careful. Please."

"Fine Dad, ill be careful."

David still couldn't get over how easily Dad was slipping into everyday conversations. He was even more determined to keep Hook's hook away from Emma.

"Thank you. Could you do me a favor and check on your Mom? She has been asleep for sometime."

"Really? Is she about to be woken because you want me to stay away from Hook."

"Yes pretty much." David admitted freely.

"Fine, but I am telling her why."

"I can deal with that." David wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with a tired Snow but it's a sacrifice he was willing to make.

David walked over to Hook. "Back off her Hook"

"Don't know what your talking about mate."

"You know darn well what I'm talking about. Stay away from Emma."

"Geez nothing makes you happy does it. Can't flirt with your wife, can't flirt with your daughter. Is there anyone on your family that I am allowed to have fun with?"

David smiled, but there was no way Hook trusted that smile. "Actually there is.. Regina is all yours"

David walked away laughing to himself. Leaving a stunned Hook in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**One shot from Broken, David's POV. **

David Nolan had made the decision, he had to leave Storybrook, leave the people he had hurt. Time to start new in Boston.

He wasn't far from reaching the end of town when the wave went through him. Slamming the brakes just in time.

It felt like he had been asleep for so long, having one of those dreams that seemed to real that you had to wake up from checking it hadn't happened. Only this time it had. Snow! He needed to fine her right now.

Once he had reached the town's Main Street he was trying to look everywhere all at once, this had been where he last saw her she couldn't have gone far.

That's when he saw he looking confused walking aimless around. "Snow!"

"Charming?" She whispered his name in wonderment. Hearing that from her again he felt whole. Running towards her they finally reached each other. David couldn't stop looking at her, not being able to believe that this was Snow he was holding.

"You found me." She had repeated the same words from when he had woken her up from the glass coffin.

Smiling slightly "did you ever doubt I would." He could barley get his words out.

At the same time they pulled each other into kiss, it was soft loving, it had been far too long since he.. Charming had kissed his wife. He moved his hand to cup Snow's face to pull her closer. David was still afraid that he would wake up and find out that this was a dream.

When they final broke away from the kiss he kept her close. He watched as Snow's smile disappeared from her face. "What's wrong Snow."

"Emma." The one name was a statement.

David understood the look on her face now, remembering the blond woman who as David Nolan had only a few conversations with her and they weren't pleasant.

"Oh no... we need to go and see if Henry is ok. I can't believe I left her there ." As Mary Margaret she had walked away from the hospital being to weak, and not being able to cope with staying.

Now David was confused who was Henry? "Regina's son why do we need to see him."

"You don't know.. Henry isn't Regina's son, Regina adopted him. He is Emma's son David, our grandson."

This was too much to take in, the baby he had held in his arm, protected from Regina's army, was now a grown woman, who didn't like him and to top it off had a son of her own. It then hit him how much they had missed, everything he looked forward to was gone. And now he had a grandson for crying out loud. Not that was bad thing just one more thing he hasn't been around for.

In the mist of his growing sadness he failed to notice the purple cloud moving towards them at great speed. "Charming!" Snow woke him out of his thoughts and he grabbed on to her pulling her close he was not going lose her again.

When the fog finally cleared he looked around them. Wondering if it had changed anything. He wasn't going to lie, there was a small part of him the was hoping it would take them back home. Looking back at Snow she was worried, David knew he had to be strong for her.

"What's happening?"

"Let's go and find out."

Walking off they ran into Granny and Red then the Dwarfs. Forgetting his sadness for a moment, jut being happy to see that his closes friends were ok and greeting all of them.

That was when he heard Red ask what were they were going to do now.

There was a lot to be done in this town he knew that however there was only one thing that was on his mind, David knew his duty, but his duty as a father and apparently now a grandfather was going to come first.

As usual his thoughts were the same as Snow's "Now, now I find my daughter." She looked over at Charming. From the look Snow gave him, she knew he was also thinking the same thing.

"So it's true?" Came a voice behind them.

David turned, this was Emma, his Emma. She was so grown up, but at that moment the look on her face was childlike. It must be a lot for her to taken in. All David wanted to do was to hold her, tell her everything is going to be ok. They were here now.

He could feel his eyes tearing up. Looking at her taking her in, she looked like Snow, but he could also see himself in her. Emma was the perfect combination of both of them just like he imagined.

The wave of sadness hit him so hard as he watched Snow go forward to cup Emma's puzzled face in her hands. Would he be able to do that, she didn't like David Nolan, that didn't bode well for Charming. But he wanted to hold his daughter so much.

Snow pulled Emma into her holding on to her tightly, similar to how David held her earlier.

David needed to be close to them. He moved forward slowly giving Emma plenty opportunity to tell him where to go. Nothing was said so taking the next step he place his hand on Emma's head, then he couldn't hold back any longer.

He finally was holding his daughter, not caring that she was now 28 years old, she was still his little girl and he would make it up to her. Emma deserved to know that she was loved by her parents.

David lost track of time of how long they stood there holding each other, it didn't feel long enough though. Until he heard the kid's voice.

"Grandpa?"

Snow started laughing, with everything going on he guess he could see the funny side to this.

"Yeah kid guess I am." He pulled Henry toward him instantly love filled him. He was certainly a good surprised. They were a family, an odd on but a family none the less.

This is going to work, they were together now, anything could be faced.

What was that saying about famous last words...


	11. Chapter 11

There has been very few times in David's life that he has been honest to god scared. These moments in his life all had one thing in common.

All were when his family were in danger. Now was one of these times.

They had planned an ambush to the island of lost boys. Emma had insisted that Hook and Regina went to find Henry as they were more powerful and capable to look after Henry, whilst herself created a distraction. Her first plan had included David and Snow to go with them. Funny enough they weren't on board with that plan. Gold had to stay on ship because his leg wouldn't allow him the speed if he needed to escape fast. He gave them a bag if tricks that only Rumplestiltskin could offer.

So David, Snow and Emma crept around the front to create a diversion whilst the others try to locate Henry.

This is how they manage to get in their current been discovered too soon, they had been ambushed by some not so little lost boys.

David and Snow acted quicker than Emma, who was then seized. Her arms were being stretched out by 2 of them and the 3rd was holding a knife against her throat.

The one holding the knife had a slimy grin on his face, after seeing both David's and Snow's reaction at him grabbing this one. He knew he had picked the right one to grab. This girl was important.

"Let her go!" Snow bravely yelled at them. She tried to reach round to her bow without being seen.

"One wrong move and the blond one will be in trouble." Emma winced as he pressed the knife little harder into her skin, David's heart stopped at the sight. Emma rarely showed fear but she was showing it now. And that look killed him.

"Alright fine, here." David dropped his sword down in front of him. Snow gave him confused look. One he knew that said "what are doing?"

David just nodded his head. A plan hadn't came to him yet but he would be damned if he was going let these 'boys' hurt Emma. Snow followed lead and threw her bow and arrows. It clattered against Charming's sword.

"Good, glad to see that you are paying attention." The blade eased slightly and David's heart could start beating again, but the fear was still Emma's eyes. She looked at the lost boys that had gathered behind himself and Snow then they flickered to them. David suddenly caught on Emma wasn't scared for herself but for them.

"Hold them make sure they don't get away." Said the one holding the knife he was definitely in charge. Snow was grabbed first "No!" Emma shouted "look you have me let them go."

"Emma. No if you think we are leaving you, you'd better think again."

David was not about to walk away whilst a she was being held against a blade. Emma had rarely heard that tone, it was his strict father tone, that he picked up a little to quickly in her opinion.

Still there was a rebellion teenager in her. She started to talk to the lost boys directly. "Look please let them go and I will come with you wherever you like."

David couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were meant to protect her not the other way around.

"Hmm interesting idea." Knife boy pretend to think about this.

David had had enough this was going to stop and it was going to stop now. He needed to get a message to Emma somehow.

Emma saw her fathers face changing it had this sudden determination. She knew it meant that he had a plan. He gave her a look that looked apologetic. That Emma was not expecting.

This was going to hurt David to do but hoped it help Emma catch on with his plan "she is right you don't need us."

"David!" Snow knew her husband this was not the kind of thing that came out of his mouth in a time like this. He was up to something she just hoped it doesn't include leaving without their daughter.

"Quite the change of heart there. You want to leave whilst we look after your friend here?"

"I know when it's a lost cause I would like my wife safe."

David saw the look that had reached Emma's face he almost broke, she believed him.

Emma had believed what David had said and she didn't blame him. Of course he would want to look after Snow. She was his wife, who was Emma really someone he had known for a few months, she understood and she nodded her head to converse that, she wasn't sure if she could speak. At least they would be safe and would make sure Henry was safe too.

"What are you doing?" Snow's voice was so low David could barely hear it so he knew no one else would. "Bear with me."

"Emma would need magic to get out of this. We all know that, that isn't possible." Please Emma catch on listen to what I said. He thought to himself. David was staring intently at Emma almost waiting, hoping for the lightbulb to switch on. After about 5 seconds it did and David breathed a sigh of relief. That's my girl.

The sadness left Emma's face and it was replaced with determination and concentration. Similar look to her father's earlier.

It took another 20 seconds for light to blast out of Emma's hands. She was still dry new to magic so it didn't do much harm. It did blast the 2 boys who were holding her arms and made the others jump. Giving David and Snow a chance to pick up their weapons.

They managed to get away and reached the ship. Bent in half from running it took them a couple of seconds to get themselves together.

David and Snow recovered slightly quicker than Emma, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

David was about to have a few words with his daughter before Snow got in first "Emma Swan, don't you ever do that again. Do you understand me."

"I just wanted you guys to be safe."

"I don't care, we protect you not the other way around. Do you hear me!"

Now it was David's turn. "And how could you even believe that we would leave you there."

"I didn't..."

"Don't lie to me Emma, I saw your face. You honestly believed it."

"Well yes I did ok. I thought you would have wanted to save Snow, because when the push comes to shove who am I really...I'm just.."

"Do not finish that sentence! You are Emma Swan, our daughter. You come first."

Emma sat on the floor, boy these two knew how to tell you off. "I've never had that ok. People would things like that all the time but then after a few months they would change their minds and I would be in a new home. You two are such great parents you deserve a child, not a messed up 29 year old."

They both sat down either side of her "Emma we love you so much. We aren't those families who took you in." Snow was almost in tears, hating the way her daughter never really believes that she is loved.

"I'm sorry I said what I did, I wanted them to believe it not you. It just I was so scared it was the only thing I could think of. The grin on his face when e realize you were important I had to make him think otherwise.

Emma's head fell on to her father's shoulder her hands being held by her mother

"Your Prince Charming you are never scared." Emma was exhausted and he could hear it in her voice.

"On the contrary Princess, whenever my family are in trouble I am scared, and when I saw that blade... Well he was lucky you were in the way. That reminds me."

David turned slight so he was facing Emma a bit more and gently life's her chin up. At the same time Snow turned to look too. David hissed in when he saw the angry red mark crossing Emma's neck. How he would love 5 minutes with that so called lost boys teach him a lesson about what happened when you harm a man's daughter.

Snow was a little bit more vocal with her anger "that son a.."

"Mom! That isn't how a Queen is meant is meant to express themselves."

"It dam well is when someone hurts my daughter."

Emma was laughing at the look on her parents faces. "Geez I've had worst. Trust me."

This didn't ease the tension from either of their faces if at most she had mad it worse.

Snow very tight lipped said something about going to find so ointment she had brought with her. She was muttering a string of curses under her breath, definitely not Disney approved. Leaving Emma alone with David. Emma was smiling at Snow's colorful language, but when she turned to David to share the joke his face was dead serious.

"What so do you mean you have had worse?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said it."

"It dam well does Emma." He was cross and he didn't mean to take it out in her. It's just she had mentioned a few things about her past before and he knew the stories.

"Dav.. Dad please don't worry about that now, it's not the time. Lets just leave that in the past."

He didn't want to push her, and she was right now wasn't the time. "Ok fine, but when the time is right, I would like to know."

Emma didn't say anything just sat there looking at the floor, until her muttering mother came back and insisted that she put the ointment on Emma's neck, then unbelievable she was being sent to bed.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Emma you are tired, we won't hear news about Henry for sometime and we will wake you up as soon as we do. You need to sleep." This was coming from Snow.

Emma looked at Charming to help her "Don't look at me, I don't argue with your mother."

"And neither do you young lady."

"Did you seriously just young lady me?" Emma would laugh if this was anyone else.

"Yes I did. Are you going to bed?"

"Fine, I am only going because I am tired NOT because you are telling me to."

"Good as long as you are going I don't care what the reason is." Snow had the smile on her face which Charming knew as her 'I've just won' smile.

Emma started to walk off. "You mean I get to take myself to bed no tucking in? Bedtime story?"

"No I'm sure you are ok without those. Unless you want them of course?" Snow was enjoying being the boss mother.

"It's ok I'm good. Night guys."

"Night honey." Yep that had been fun Snow should be allowed to do that more often.

"Night Emma." David watch her walk off, just before she reached the door she stopped and turned back round again. Walked back towards them

Then she had done something that she hadn't really done in the past and initiated a hug. Both at the same time had Emma's arms around them, it certainly didn't take long for them to hug her back. "Thank you." She whispered. David wasn't sure for what put he didn't press further. Just places a kiss on her forehead "sweet dreams Princess."

Laughing at her new nickname Emma headed back to the door and down to the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

**In honour of Father's Day **** Part 1 **

Emma woke up with a groan when she realized what today was, it's not like she hadn't expected it. The signs were everywhere.

Literally, the signs, for Father's Day had been plastered all over Storybrook, how could she not be expecting this day.

She was trying to figure out how she should approach this day. In reality, she only had 2 options, recognise it, or ignore it. How much had she wanted to go with the latter, but it wasn't right. David was her father, and he had done a lot for her. He deserved this day as much as any, if not more, than the other fathers around Storybrook. Emma laid there for some time coming up with a plan.

As today was Sunday, both she and David had the day off. Any calls to the sheriff station would be forwarded to them, but there was no need from them to have to sit there in the office, which helped with her plans. Emma made herself get out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen where the rest of her family sat.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Snow teased, she smiled at Emma but the smile she got in return seemed a little forced. Snow wondered what was up with her daughter, who was very quite during breakfast. She noticed how Emma kept looking over at David; it looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind concentration on her breakfast once more.

"Emma, could you help me with the dishes please?" Maybe Emma would talk to her if the boys weren't around. Once Emma joined her at the sink she didn't waste time in trying to get the conversation started. "Is there something wrong? You can talk to me you know."

Emma looked a little disappointed in herself, she really wanted to try and work out her plan, but she didn't know how to bring it up the topic. "It's just I wanted to try and celebrate today, but I don't know how to go about it."

"Today? What's today...ah of course." Snow had forgotten; until she saw Emma glance at David again it suddenly hit her. "Father's Day."

"Yeah." Her voice showing how dejected she felt

"You know Emma, you don't _have_ to do anything, and he won't want you to do something you are uncomfortable doing." Snow rubbed Emma's arm in a soothing motion. Emma thought it was such a motherly motion, it was strange how quickly Snow had gone from friend to mother, but it worked.

"I know, but I want to do something."

Snow was shocked at this, she hadn't realized that it meant this much to Emma.

Emma continued, "I have never celebrated Father's Day, or Mother's Day. The week leading up to the dates, I use to pretend that I was sick so I could stay off school. I hated watching the other kids make their cards, while I had to pretend to do something."

Snow didn't know how to reply to that so she just gathered her daughter up in her arms.

"It's ok now, because I have you two, it unconventional but it's us... "

"Of course Emma. Your father and I love you so much. Just talk to him ok. I will take Henry out for a while and you can go ahead with your plan. Whatever it is he will love it. I promise."

Emma nodded; at least it was a start. It might be easier to talk to him if the other weren't here.

"Henry, me and you are going to spend so quality time together today, go get your bag and shoes please." Henry dashed off up stairs without asking one question, for him that was an incredible.

Laughing at Snow's no nonsense mother tone, Emma made her way over to the couch where David was currently sitting, she waited until Snow and Henry had gone. Her mother whispering good luck to her to on the way out.

"Sooooo...You ok?" Even to Emma's ears that was a lame.

David looked slight miffed at Emma's question. "Um yeah I'm good, you?"

"Yep, yep... Actually no."

Emma still wasn't making any sense. "Emma is there something wrong?"

"I had this plan you see, worked it all out. But when I came downstairs I didn't know what to do. I'm not very good at this you see; it's never been a problem before." Emma rattled it off, only saying half of what was actually going through her head.

David was more confused than ever right now, you had to be blind not to notice that Emma was stressing about something. "Emma breath, calm down and please for the sake of my sanity, explain yourself a little slower."

Emma did as he suggested, took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and counted to ten, and breathed out again. David saw her visible relax "Better?" hoping that his advice would help sort out the things running through her head, which she was now nodding.

"Don't laugh, but I wanted to do something with you today for... you know?" Emma could feel herself going red, what if he thought it was a stupid idea, a rejected her. It wouldn't be the first time someone did that to her.

"Emma, I would love to spend time with you today, but what do you mean, for you know?" Just the thought that he could spend some time with Emma, made him so happy he felt like he could take on the world, he didn't care for what reason she had.

"Father's Day, you really didn't know?" Did that mean he didn't see himself as her father? Her heart rate went into over drive. It was going to happen again, she didn't think she could bear rejection come from him.

"Wow, that's today, it hadn't click." David was stumped, he saw the adverts around, but he didn't think anything of it, he didn't need a day to have his family close, he felt lucky enough every day.

Emma jumped off the couch, ran up the stairs. She knew it was a childish move but there was no way she was going to sit and listen to him tell her he didn't think it was right to celebrate today. Who was she to him, no one, someone he just met.

David didn't quite know what to think of her reaction, Snow better dealt with Emma when she was upset, after all Snow did the talking, he was all about action. Well now was the time for action, he was the one here with her. It was time he started acting like her father. He climbed up to her bedroom door, knocking gently.

"Emma, please come out." He leaned his ear up against the door, trying to hear if she answered him.

"Look its ok I get it, forget I said anything. I am just going to catch up on some paperwork."

This was getting him nowhere. "Emma, I am coming in." He thought it was only fair to warn her first.

"David, it fine. You should catch up with Snow and Henry."

She wasn't going to win this; she didn't get her stubbornness just from Snow. "I don't think I want to. I would very much like to spend the day with my daughter. It is Father's Day after all."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." She didn't need pity.

"I'm not thank you very much. I would hate to miss out on not spending time with you, nothing would make me happier."

Emma finally caught on. He wasn't lying, and genuinely wanted to go ahead with her plan, whatever it maybe. "Ok, if you are sure."

"Believe me Emma I am sure. What is first?"

"The idea was that we do things that maybe we missed out on. Things you would have taught me. I can already walk and talk, so we may have to skip over those things. Also as your gift, you get a free pass on any questions you may want to ask. Only on the condition that it stays between us."

"Emma, that sounds wonderful, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He could see that she was really trying to be open, but knowing her it had to be a hard thing for her to do.

"Its fine, I thought a lot about it. Mary... I mean Snow knows a fair amount, but we haven't really had much time together. I wanted to change that and what better time than today."

"Sounds great Emma, I have a condition myself."

"Ook?"

"You are also to ask any questions that you want. I know you have Henry's book, but there must be things that you want to know, about your family, life in the enchanted forest."

"I think that will work." Emma was relieved that this plan was going ahead. It was probably going to be an emotional day, but so very worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2 for you. This had started off as a one shot, but I keep coming up with ideas. So hope you don't mind it turning more into a story. I should have started it as a new one ... Ah well. Hope you like this chapter **

Now that they had decided to actually do something together David didn't know where to start. There had been lots of things that he wished he could teach Emma, but what could he pick for now.

"Well, I had heard that you have some experience, but I always wanted to make sure that you could sword fight. To know that you could defend yourself was important."

Emma like the sound of that, it could be fun. "Ok but how do we go about it?"

"I don't want to use real swords that for sure, Henry has some wooden ones that will work well." David cringed at the thought of Emma fighting with real swords, even though it had already happened, still didn't mean he had to like it.

"Really we have to use toys?" she thought he could treat her like an adult, just a little bit today.

"Yes, because I do not want to face your mother if you get hurt using real ones." That was a scary thought, and an experience he didn't need.

Emma pondered this a little bit; she could see his point "Fair enough, I'll go get them, meet you at the car."

Once they were ready David drove out to the forest, somewhere quite for them to be. He was happier being in the open, always the farm boy and he wanted to bring Emma to a place, that he felt, was close to her real home as possible.

Emma watched David get out the car; he took a deep breath in whilst closing his eyes. Almost as if he could finally breathe.

"You like it out here don't you?" she enquired.

"Yes, how much of Henry's book have you read?" not knowing how much he needed to explain to her.

Emma laughed, "before the curse hardly any, but once I knew it was real, I sat up for hours reading it. Henry got really annoyed because I wouldn't give it back."

"Then you know that I didn't grow up in a castle, as a prince." He was worried talking about this, David didn't want her to think that he had been a fraud, that he had no choice at the time. After he met Snow, it got even more complicated.

"Sure, you did it to save your mother, didn't you? it must have been hard." Emma answered him softly.

He was surprised that she got that, just from reading the book. The only other person to truly understand what had happened was Snow.

Emma started to frown slightly thinking about the book.

"What's wrong Emma?" David was learning quickly when it came to her facial expressions, it helped that most of them were like Snow's so he had some advantage.

"When Henry first found me, and told me about the book, I thought I was humouring him, pretending that I believed, it was wrong of me, especially since it turned out to be true. There were some pages in it that he was adamant that Regina couldn't see. I ripped them out and threw them on the fire, before reading them. I just wish now that I had at least read it." Emma was staring at the ground, playing with some loose rubble beneath her feet. Would she ever get over the guilt of not believing her son, it had nearly cost him his life.

"Do you know what they were about?" David tried to rack his memory about his old life, that he thought the Henry would deem dangerous if Regina knew about it.

"They were about me and when I was born." Emma's foot was still playing with the rock.

David tried gulping back his emotion. Never had he been so conflicted about one certain day. On one hand it was one of his happiest memories, when he was handed a very tiny Emma. He could still remember what it was like having her in his arm, even her baby smell. But he also remembered with every nerve of his body, what it was like placing her in that wardrobe, hearing Snow's heart retching crying down the halls and saying goodbye to his daughter, only being able to hold her for less than 5 minutes.

Emma was starting to worry about how quite David had been, was that the wrong thing to bring up. Just as she was about to say something he seemed to snap out of it.

David thought that this was not the time to be thinking of times like that. He was here with Emma, and by some miracle she wanted to celebrate Father's Day.

"So, the best way to hold the sword." Handing the wooden stick to her and demonstrating the basics of sword fighting, before they moved on to more complicated manoeuvres.

After a couple of hours, in which Emma realized what she had done previously had been very wrong, they collapsed on a patch of grass, leaning up against a tree.

"Haven't done that in a while. Must be getting old." David laughed; he wishes he had thought to bring some sort of drink or food for them. He really had forgotten how tiring it was.

"You can't say that, it means I am too." The irony of the fact that she said that to her father was not lost on her.

"You did good Kid, picked it up well. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." It was a first for Emma, someone had said that they were proud of her. It was even better the fact that it was her own father saying it.

David decided to push it a little further. "and not just for today."

Emma, who had been avoiding eye contact with him, brought her head up quickly, a small smile making a way on to her face. "Sure, what's not to be proud of the teenage pregnancy, or the police record." She tried making a joke of it, but seriously her life was hardly proud worthy

"How about surviving the life you had, and coming out of it strong and good hearted to the core. The teen pregnancy, well that means we have Henry in our lives. That most certainly is nothing to be ashamed of." David meant every word he said, sure if he had been around hearing that she was having a baby at 18 would have been very hard for him to swallow. Not to mention he would have quite happily picked up his sword to the guy who was responsible for it. And it wouldn't have been a wooden sword either. Though all that would have disappeared the first time he had held his Grandson.

He thought that Emma would like to change the subject, and whilst they had been practising something had been on his mind. He was sitting close enough to her, he nudge his elbow to her.

"So, what is this about you fighting a dragon?" When Snow told him about this, he almost had a coronary, but he had to think that she was safe here now.

"Ah that." The smile that had been creeping on her face whilst he had been talking broke into a large grin. "That had been fun."

"Fun? You have been spending too much time with Henry."

"Sure it had been scary at the time, seeing it rise in front of me. I thought I was seeing things, or that Granny had slipped something extra in her Hot Chocolate. I didn't really have time to panic so I just reacted. Focusing on getting that golden egg, and getting back to Henry as soon as I could."

"Wait. Golden Egg?" David was having flashback to another time, similar situation. Except this time he was trying to get that damn egg into the dragon.

"Yeah, Gold said to save Henry. He needed the thing that was inside it."

"Damn Gold." David went to say more than that, but remember Emma was present. He still tried being gentlemanly, even if he had heard worse existing her own mouth.

"Well yeah, but what did he do this time?" The way things had gone for her, Gold always seemed to be behind it.

"It was me, on Rumplestiltskin request, that put the egg there in the first place." He was angry that the imp, had Emma of all people to remove it.

"Seriously, why is it always him, and what else could he have planned that we don't know about." She had enough; Emma just wanted her family and some peace in their lives. Hadn't they gone through enough. But the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced something else was a drift in their future, and she would bet every last cent she had, it was going to involve Regina and/or Gold.

David put a hand on her shoulder, "That is why we do things like this; we prepare ourselves the best we can and have faith that in the end good will win."

Emma had worked herself up now; she was ready for another go at the sword. Jumping back up, going into the stance position that he had taught her "Come on the old man, show me more."

"Hey less of the old thank you very much. I do believe I look quite good to have a 28 year old daughter and an 11 year old grandson." He stood opposite her in the same position. "I will teach you more but there is one rule I will set down."

"Really, aren't I a little too old to be set rules by my parents, it be curfews next." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't tempt me. This rule is that you do not go off fighting dragons again. I don't care who asks you or what the circumstances are. Dragons major no! Ok."

Emma thought about this, "I can live with that. Don't really fancy going up against one again."

David breathed a sigh of relief, it was irrational, how many dragons to you come across in Storybrook after all. But he felt better hearing those words.

After a few more hours hunger got the best of both of them. So they decided to more on to Granny's, because let's face it, neither of them was very good at cooking and Granny's was the only place really to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I am getting lots of ideas from them, and will get round to writing them. Here is the 3rd part of the Father's Day "one shot" :) **

**It's a little bit longer than the other chapters.**

* * *

Grannys was fairly quiet considering it was a Sunday. They grabbed a booth in the corner, David was glad about this. He was hoping to talk to Emma about a few things he had been bothered about recently, and if Emma was in a talking mood then he was going to take advantage of it.

They both order the burger, everyone in Storybook agreed it was the best thing on the menu, plus taking advantage of Snow being absent, being able to eat it without the lecture about heathy eating.

They ate in a comfortable silence, until both their plates were clean.

"So the part what you said about being able to ask anything, does that still stand?" David gave Emma the smile that got him his Nickname.

Emma was a little hesitant "Sure, why what did you want to know?"

David laughed "Relax Emma, you look like I am about to torture you. It's only a few things that have been on my mind, you don't have to answer them."

"Ok go ahead." She had said he could do this, of course he was going to take her up on the offer. Both her parents had been dying to ask her bits and pieces, to which she closed off each and every time.

"Thanks, for starters I was wondering about today? Have you ever been close enough to a family that you felt ok to celebrate Mother or Father's Day." What he was really asking was did she feel like she had a family, even if it was only for a short time.

"Not really, there was this one time, I think I was about 5 or 6, my teacher made me make a Father's Day card. The family were nice, they had wanted to adopt, but they were asked to take in me as a foster kid whilst the paperwork was going though. So I thought I might as well, as a thank you more than anything... Anyway, when I handed it to him, he told me it was nice of me but he didn't think it was right as he wasn't my dad.. Soon after that I was moved again." Emma was embarrassed to him that but she wasn't sure why.

David reached over and to hold her hand. She froze at the initial contact. "Oh Emma." He was angry, but he kept his voice soft, how could someone reject his little girl like that, at such an innocent age, he bet that she never tried again. It kind of explains her reaction this morning.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"It's ok, it's in the past." She shrugged him off, paying more attention to her drink.

"What was your happiest memory though?" He hoped there had at least been one good memory for her.

She smiled at that. "There was this one time, the kids in the class I was in, organised a party in the school playground for me for my birthday. Even my teacher at the time joined in. I never really had any close friends back then, surprisingly more of a loner, but that showed me that there were nice people around. That was my 10th birthday. The family I stayed with had forgotten though, but by that point I really got use to not to expect anything. But that was a good birthday."

"I'm glad you at least you had some good times."

"Don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad all the time. There were just some really not great time, mixed with everyday... Nothingness really, I suppose that is the best way to describe it." Emma wasn't sure if he got want she meant by that, but it was the best way she could think to explain it.

David just nodded. He was sad that was how she had grown up.

"What about you, what's you favourite memory, from the Enchanted Forest?" Emma wanted to move the conversation away from herself.

"Mine?" He ponded for a moment "I have a few most of them involving Snow, but my favourite moment has to be when she told me that she was pregnant with you, she had been quite all that morning, and you know your mother, that was a rare accuracy. It was about mid morning when she ran into my office dragging me out. She practically dragged me all thought the castle, only stopping when she got to this one room. It was beautiful, large, with doors that opened up into a small patio. We haven't been in the castle long so we were still discovering some of it. She turned to me and asked if I thought this would make a good nursery. To which I told her sure, it was perfect. It took me a while to catch on what she was trying to tell me. When she did say the actual two words. I was so happy, I picked her up a swung her around. That feeling, for both of us, won over the feelings of our happiest memories that had happened so far. Though the moment you were born is probably comes close 2nd."

Emma was surprised by this, "I thought that would have been one if the worst memories?"

"What happened after you were born was, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to todo, that feeling will never leave. Placing you in the wardrobe, I wouldn't want my worst enemy to go through that. But the 5 minutes that we got to be a family, definitely the best by far. My worst had to be the day I thought I lost your mother, for good." It was David's turn to start playing with the drink that sat on the table in front of him.

"Did you know when you kissed her, she would wake up?" Emma was intrigued with the real version, compared to the story she grew up with.

"Not at all. She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. I couldn't believe that, that was it for us. What was worse I knew she had done that for me. I had to say goodbye to her." It was hard for him to talk about the time, but for Emma to open up, he knew had to as well.

"I don't think I want to ask about your worse memory." There was a part of him that felt like he should know. She was his daughter, he should know the worst part of it. But he didn't want Emma to be upset plus not being able to do anything to change it, that would be hard for him to take.

"I don't think.." Emma started, it seemed only fair that she share with him too.

David reached for her hand again. "Emma it's fine, if you ever want to talk about it your mother and I are here. When you are ready though. Ok"

Emma was thankful for that, she would tell them eventually she just wasn't ready yet. "I want to tell you, I do but.."

"It's fine, trust me." He reassured her.

That was the thing with David, when he asked her to trust him, she did instantly.

"So what next on the list?" It was time to lighten the atmosphere, and Emma had enjoyed the sword fighting, she looks forward to the next part.

"Well if you are up for it, how do you feel about horses?" He asked her slyly. Her reaction when when she found out about Henry's horse had been quite funny. So he knew what she was thinking now.

"That is really what you want to do next?" She couldn't disappoint him, his face was just too adorable. It reminded her of Henry.

"If you are sure, I guess it might be fun." She didn't sound like he was suggesting horse riding, more like it was a trip to the dentist.

They made their was to leave Granny's, just as they got to the door a family came in. It took David a little while to realise who the guy and woman were, who were struggling to get the stroller through the diner door.

The man looked up huffing and looking irritated, until he saw David standing there and a look of recognition appeared on his face. "James? Is that you?" With that the blond woman he was with, wiped her head around. "James!"

"Ella, Thomas. It's great to see you." He moved forward to greet his old friends.

David sent warning eyes to Emma, trying to convey not to say anything about the name. With everything that went on at the time. He hadn't had a chance to explain things to Thomas.

"How are you and Snow? We kept meaning to come and find you. It's just been a little hectic that last few weeks. This one hasn't made it easier either." Ella smiled fondly at the little baby in the stroller.

David almost hadn't noticed the baby, he found it a little difficult to look at her, but he did because it would have been odd for him not to. "Wow is this.." He trailed off.

"Alexandra, yes even in the curse state, Thomas still got his way."

David spoke, though he hadn't a clue what he had said, he just hoped it was something appropriate. Now David had looked, his eyes wouldn't leave the baby's. Emma was meant to be the same age. This is what he missed out on.

At the moment the baby started to fuss a little, Thomas picked his daughter up with easy, the love for her shining from his eyes. David glanced quickly at Emma.

"It is thanks to the sheriff here, that Alexandra is with us." Thomas acknowledging Emma, he would alway be grateful for her for what she did for his wife and daughter.

Emma had been trying to hide, which obviously failed miserable. When Thomas had made that statement, David looked at Emma for answers, raising his eyebrow.

Emma shook her head "I'll explain later." David would make sure that he would get answers about it.

"Where is Snow we would love to see her?" Ella was a little confused as to why James was here with the sheriff at the weekend. "There is some much to catch up on. How is your little one by the way." Snow's due date was only a few weeks before her own.

"My what?" David had been watching Thomas interact with the baby in his arms more than listening to what Ella had been saying. His heart yearning. How he wished that he could of had a a few more weeks with Emma. Watching Thomas with the baby was almost painful to him.

"Your baby, did Snow have the baby before the curse hit or after? It would be great to have a playmate for our Alexandra here." Ella was now extremely confused. Why was James acting oddly.

Emma laughed out loud, she hadn't meant to. But Ella's comment about her being a playmate for the baby that still couldn't walk. Was fairly funny idea.

David snapped out of his daze when he heard Emma laugh. She bumped into the side of him to wake him up. At least we have her now. If he kept saying that then maybe the pain will be kept at bay. For a little while at least.

Though Ella gave Emma look, which conveyed she was not impressed. What the hell, Emma thought, what had she done to upset the other Princess?

"Our baby? You hadn't heard?" David was unsure how to answer Ella question. "It got a little bit complicated actually."

"That's an understatement." Emma muttered at David's side. This earn another look from Ella.

"Ok well, I would like to introduce you to Emma." David started to explain.

"Yes we have met a few times." What did the Sheriff have to do with this, and did Snow know that James was here with her.

"Emma is a little bit more than the Sheriff. Thomas, Ella, I would like you to meet mine and Snow's daughter." David pushed Emma forward, proud to be introducing her as his daughter.

"Err hi, I'm glad it worked out for you guys, but I made be a little old to be Alexandra's playmate."

"How is that possible?" Thomas almost forgot that he was holding the baby in his arm, having nearly dropped her from the shock at James' statement. There was no way that, the clearly grown up woman standing by James' side was his daughter.

"As I said it most definitely is a long story. We should arrange a night, with Snow too, she would love to see you." Now that the bomb had dropped, he was quite enjoying the look on his friend's faces.

Just as David mentioned Snow, she walked into the diner with Henry following close behind. After shouts of delight, and a lot of hugging from both parties. They decide as they were all there to grab a coffee. David didn't want to stay long but it was at least he could do for his friends.

Thomas sat near Henry, "So kid, who are you. James' uncle?"

The Charming family laughed at this. Yes this was about as crazy their family had become. "No, Henry Emma's son." Snow supplied for the other family.

"What! Doesn't that make you two.."

Thomas was clutching his side. The thought, they the James was a grandfather was just too funny to comprehend.

"Yes, Henry is out grandson." Snow was proud of that fact, why should they be embarrassed by the craziness of their family.

Thomas ruffled Henry hair "Kid, you have one amazing set of grandparents."

"I know." That was a given for Henry, look at who they are, he thought.

Snow and David, with the help of Henry tried to explain what had happened. Emma was quite happy to sit there and listen to the story, being told first hand. It made a difference.

Thought it was not an easy story for them to tell. They took turns, when one was unable to finish the sentence or part of the story the other one took over. It was quite amazing for her to watch. Seeing them work together. She could understand now why everyone respected and admired them so much, Emma guessed, that together her parents were a force not to be reckoned with.

"It has been great seeing you guys. But Emma and I have plans for this afternoon. We should get going before its too late." David didn't want to miss out on the time he had with Emma today. He may not be able to sit there with his friends bouncing a baby Emma on his knee, but she is here and he plans on using that.

"What do you guys have planned this afternoon?" Snow asked David before he could get up off the table. He had hoped they could get away in time.

"I thought I would show Emma a bit of horse riding." He said with dread, he knew his wife and he knew where this conversation would lead.

"What? I really don't think that is a good idea Charming. Why don't you pick something where the possibility of her her getting hurt is lessened. Nice stroll in the woods maybe, on two feet." Snow did not like the sound of horse riding one bit.

"Mom I think it will be fine, I am looking forward to it. Plus Das won't let me get hurt. Wouldn't want to face you if I did." Emma had used the exact right words to calm Snow down. Of course Charming wouldn't let her get hurt, he was just as protective as she was.

"Fine, but if she has so much as one bruise on her you will be in trouble."

She was point to Charming the entire time, he didn't doubt for a moment she wasn't serious.

He learned over to where his wife sat. "Of course I wouldn't let her get hurt." He kissed her cheek "don't worry about it, with us as her parents, how could she not be good at riding."

"You may want to hold that thought until you have seen me on a horse." Chirped Emma behind him.

They said their goodbyes to everyone on at the table, with promising to meet up as soon as possible. The Father and Daughter left the diner.

"She is amazing Snow. So much like you guys." The look on her friends face told Ella, that Snow thought exactly the same.

"We are very lucky to have had her find us after all this time, and the fact that she is willing to give this family thing a go."

"She is your daughter Snow. She loves you. It may just take her time." Ella was trying to reassure her friend. She looked over at Alexandra, not even being able to think of the possibility of not being able to raise her, missing all that time with her. She considered herself very lucky, one look from Thomas told her that he was thinking the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am really sorry about the delay in this chapter, I couldn't find the right push to write it. I hope you like this bit, always very grateful for the reviews/follows/favourite if it wasn't for you guys I probably would have stopped writing. **

**If any of you have any suggestions or requests of father/daughter moments you would like, I'd appreciate the ideas and the challenge. :)**

* * *

Charming and Emma made it to the stable in good time. Though Emma herself had been very quite the whole journey. Charming just put it down to nerves, facing the whole horse riding thing.

Though for Emma she couldn't help thinking about the small family they had just left behind at Granny's, watching Ella and Thomas cuddling and holding their baby, who was meant to be the same age as Emma. Well Emma couldn't help but admit she was hurt.

It wasn't her parents fault she knew that, but the sadness that came over her couldn't be helped. A part of her wanted that. Wanted the connection, to be hug and told everything was going to be okay.

Charming had tried to give Emma her space, but he was dying to know what had put her in this sudden solemn mood. He took a deep breath, what he didn't ask he would never know "Ok Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma, who was in her own world, almost forgot that he was sitting beside her. She looked up almost unexpectedly "nothing I'm fine." This was her automatic response.

She grew up thinking that people don't really care when they ask that question. They were just being polite. She gave the fake smile and the automatic response, which was just that... fake. She never had to worry otherwise.

Unfortunately for Emma, Charming was learning his daughter's reactions and fast. It helped that they were so much like her mother's. "How about you give me a truthful answer now."

Emma just stared at him, fear of giving into her own emotions which were already overwhelming her. How could she admit that she was jealous of a baby, it was pathetic in her opinion. Not wanting to answer his question, she turned to get out the car slamming it behind her.

Charming chucked slightly, not because he knew something was up with Emma, but because he could very much imagine her as a teenager. He was sure that time in her life would have sent him grey.

He turned to follow Emma out the car. She was leaning against the passage side of the door arms folded. Walking round he stood in front of her, though careful not to crowed her also. "Emma talk to me. Please."

Emma avoided eye contact as long as she could. Though it was surprising difficult. "Fine" she said exasperated with his stare 'you really want to know? "

Charming kept quite, afraid to say the wrong thing that would make Emma retreat further. He did the only thing he felt safe doing, and nod his head. Hoping that was enough.

"I was jealous okay. I wanted that to be me. I wanted to be held and cuddled by my parents. When Alexandra wakes up in the middle of night, she is going to be told that its all going to be okay. That they are there for her. Do you know what I was told! I was told to shut up before I woke the others. And all I wanted was for MY parent's to tell me that it was all going to be okay, that for once in my life someone was there for me!" Emma took a deep breath, she didn't mean for a that to come out. The problem was she had be keeping it inside for so long. That when it finally bubbled over, it exploded.

Charming was shocked, hearing the pain in her voice. He couldn't lie, it hurt. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms. To tell her that he and Snow were there for her now. He knew that her body language was saying she would appreciate anything but. However he couldn't just stand there and say nothing.

Thinking carefully about his next words, he wished Snow was here also "Emma, watching them back at the diner, don't you think that hurt also. Watching Thomas pick up his daughter like it was nothing, that hurt. You can't think that when Snow." He shook his head "No. When you're Mom was pregnant with you. That we thought about that stuff. You having nightmares, your first words, hell all the firsts that we missed, we thought about every last one. Knowing that we missed that. It kills us everyday."

Emma could see his blue eye fill with emotion. For the first time since she found out that Mary-Margaret and David were her parents. She saw the real pain behind the consequences of putting her in that wardrobe. Not knowing what to do with that, other than get into the car behind her and drive until she was no longer in Storybook's limits, which was not really an option. Emma tried pulling David's attention back to the horses, clearing her throat "so we gonna ride these things or what?"

Charming chuckled slightly at her attempt to distract him. He decided it was best, for both of them to just leave her be, they could about this later. When they were more ready and when hopefully Snow was there also. He turned to the stables "Are you sure you are ready for this Emma."

David's smile was infectious, she could see the enthusiasm coming off of him, and she couldn't help but smile in return. Even if in reality she wanted to run a mile away. "Bring on. Your Highness."

Emma couldn't help but tease him over his true identity, but she almost forgot that she was takking to her father "as you wish... Princess."

Crap she had forgotten that link. She was a Princess, not that she ever thought of herself as one. Though how could she not, her mother was Snow freaking White, and her father was bleeding Prince Charming. There was no doubt about it. If Emma had grown up with them, she would have a Princess.

Charming laughed directly at Emma when he dropped the P word, her face paled a fair amount. If he didn't know Emma, maybe he would have panicked a little. Instead he gave her a while to pull herself together. The best way to do that was to give her a few minutes alone, so he walked over to the stables greeting some of his old friends.

Being honest with himself, he missed travelling via horse back. Sure a car was faster, but there was nothing better to him than the adrenaline of going by horse. It may have helped that he met Snow that way. Competing with her was always exhilarating. Charming wonder what Emma would be like on a horse.

He wasn't lying earlier when he said that he and Snow had thought about her firsts. That included horse riding, he couldn't wait to get a little Emma on her own pony. Snow and him had decided very early on, that they were the ones who were going to be teaching Emma things. Not governesses or any other members of staff. They would bring up Emma, and damn it they still would teach her stuff. Even if it was 20 years too late. At least they were still young enough to be around.

Hearing the gently steps of Emma behind him, and waiting until she was close enough to be touching the horse. Even if it was hesitantly.

"So how do we start this thing?"

Emma grew to regret her last words as her father went in to full explanation about horses and how to treat them, how to trust them etc. The trusting part Emma had issues with. Until she had arrived in Storybook, she had only ever trusted Neal, and that hadn't turned out well for her. But she knew that she would have to learn to trust Charming, and surprisingly to her that was fairly easy to do.

Once Charming had showed her the correct way to saddle a horse, it was all prepared to be ridden. It had finally hit Emma that she had to get on the thing.

Charming could see her hesitation "It's okay Emma, you can do this. I'll be here the whole time." He smiled encouragingly.

Emma took one look in his eyes and knew. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. For once in her life, she had people she could trust, to learn from and most importantly be there for her. Placing one leg in the stirrups, Charming asked her if she was ready.

With him there, the only answer that came to her head was "I'm ready Dad."


End file.
